SCAR-L
}} The SCAR-L 'is a Belgian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 16 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The SCAR-L (S'pecial Operations Forces '''C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle '-' 'L'ight) is an assault rifle developed by Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal in 2004. It is constructed to be extremely modular, including barrel change to switch between calibers. It was originally designed for NATO purposes alongside the SCAR-H and is currently in limited use by branches of the US Customs and Border Protection Office of Air and Marine (OAM) Units.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCAR#Overview Wikipedia - FN SCAR The US SOCOM canceled its purchase of the SCAR-L in favor of the SCAR-H, and made conversion kits of the SCAR-H so that it could fire 5.56x45mm NATO rounds to make up for the loss of the SCAR-L. '''In-Game ''General Information The SCAR-L is an Assault Rifle that chambers the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge and has a rather low rate of fire of 625 RPM compared to other assault rifles. It has two fire modes: automatic and semi-automatic. As for the recoil, it has generally high vertical recoil. After the vertical recoil "climb", the SCAR-L is generally stable, with just a bit of horizontal recoil and a medium amount of backwards recoil/shake most likely due to the low rate of fire. Usage & Tactics The SCAR-L is generally recommended for use at mid range, though it is also a viable option for Close Quarters Combat (CQC) and in some cases, long range too. It is recommended to switch to semi-auto at long range, to increase the chance of hitting consecutive shots. The quick recoil recovery is beneficial, as it lets the user fire another shot quickly at the same target. Automatic is generally the most useful fire mode for the weapon; the user can always tap-fire to get something similar to semi-auto. Attachments that increase aim stability can make its long range capabilities greater. While attachment combinations that increase hip stability are generally recommended for medium/close range. High aim stability is still also a viable option for this range if the user wishes to ADS at this range. Recoil-lowering attachments that would benefit the SCAR-L include the Muzzle Brake (vertical recoil), Compensator (horizontal recoil), and any of the grips, depending on the user`s preference. One of the SCAR-L's greatest strengths is the fact that most attachments placed on it won't have too great a penalty on the weapon's performance, giving the user a wide range of attachments to choose from. Like the M4, users can tailor the SCAR-L to what fits their playstyle, as the SCAR-L doesn't particularly specialize in anything, allowing it to be able to fill multiple roles. Combined with the low attachment penalties, there are multiple ways to play with the SCAR-L if attachments are put on it. Conclusion The SCAR-L is a very good weapon, although its recoil and rate of fire may be underwhelming at times. It does have similar damage and effective range compared to other assault rifles, but because of the low rate of fire, most players consider the gun to be weak. Despite this, its strength comes from its lack of specialization, allowing it to fill many roles to fit the user's needs, with little penalties from the attachments adding on to this. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Attachments have generally positive effect on weapon. * Low recoil and very stable during automatic fire. * Surprisingly good suppression for an assault rifle. Cons: * Slow rate of fire for its class. * Slow TTK. * Poor performance up-close - 4HK with body shots. Trivia * In the Alpha stage, the SCAR-L had a maximum damage of 34 damage making it a 3-shot-kill. This was changed before the Beta stage to balance the weapon. * Except for the color, magazine size and different ammunition, the SCAR-L model is the same as the SCAR-H. * The SCAR-L and its variants used to be the only in-game primary weapons that feature a bolt release animation. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Class Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:SCAR Family